Siempre tú
by Amoras123
Summary: La vida de Sakura Haruno dará un giro inesperado en el internado! La llegada de Sasuke Uchiha, el chico egoista que hara de su vida algo completamente complicado y doloroso. ¿Podra Sakura enamorar un corazón completamente frío?


Capítulo 1

No puedo creer que a mi corta edad muchas cosas en mi vida vayan tan mal y bueno, en lo único que soy buena es en estudiar, pero en cuanto a hacer amigos no soy realmente buena y solo tengo un amigo cuyo nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, él es una persona muy agradable y muy bueno conmigo ya que mis demás compañeros no me tratan muy bien que digamos, se puede decir que he intentado llevarme bien con ellos pero no he podido.

Ha pasado 1 año desde que llegue a este internado, y desde eso he estado sola, hasta en la propia habitación pero acaso es que… ¿Soy tan insoportable? Creo que no todo en la vida será por siempre bueno.

[…]

Sakura Haruno no era la más querida de la escuela y al principio, le dolía la indiferencia de los demás, ya que muchas personas le jugaban bromas pesadas, o la molestaban demasiado pero después de un tiempo tuvo la suerte de conocer a Naruto, un chico rubio de buena apariencia y sonrisa zorruna quién le cambio la vida alegrándola de sobre manera y ella apreciaba muchísimo su amistad, perdiendo así el interés de sociabilizar con cualquier otra persona y tornándose una chica muy retraída y a veces insegura de si misma.

A diferencia de Sakura, Naruto era totalmente diferente a como era ella: él era un chico muy extrovertido y todo el tiempo hacía reír a sus compañeros de clase haciendo bromas sin sentido, tenía amigos sí, pero no los consideraba _mejores _amigos y la única persona así para él era Sakura.

_Pero para ellos 2 y más para Sakura, la vida daría un giro totalmente dramático._

[…]

Era una mañana común y corriente en el salón de clase de Sakura, el profesor Kakashi aún no llegaba y ya se había retrasado más de la cuenta aunque ciertamente eso no preocupaba a ninguno de los que estaban ahí sino, todo lo contrario.

La pelirrosa se encontraba leyendo un libro tranquilamente hasta que una mujer de cabello rojizo se acercó bruscamente a ella y tiró el libro al suelo haciendo que Sakura diera un respingo debido al acto de la otra mujer.

¡Eh! …

— ¿Te vas a quedar callada frentona? Vaya que si eres pesada, tonta y ridícula pierdo mí tiempo hablando con una tipeja como tú—. Dijo Karin sonriendo burlonamente y jugueteando con uno de sus mechones de cabello.

Sakura no sentía la confianza de decirle algo a Karin y mucho menos a ella y justo en ese instante el profesor Kakashi entraba al salón haciendo que todos prestaran atención y se sentaran en sus respectivos lugares.

—Vaya, al parecer les tengo una buena noticia o… Quizás no—. Miro hacia la puerta un par de segundos y vio como sus alumnos tenían muecas de curiosidad y entonces prosiguió—. Tenemos a un nuevo alumno hoy.

Y entonces fue cuando los murmuros empezaron a correr por todo el lugar y Kakashi solo se limitó a suspirar hastiado.

—Les presento a Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, por favor pasa.

Seguido de aquello un atractivo joven de cabello negro alborotado, piel blanca como la nieve y una mirada tan gélida como el hielo entro como si nada al salón y mirando con desprecio a los presentes o por lo menos esa era la intención del chico. Después se sentó en uno de los lugares vacíos que se encontraban por ahí. Las mujeres no despegaron sus ojos ni un segundo al ver a aquel hombre tan apuesto, y mucho menos Sakura, quién al ver sus ojos quedo petrificada, su corazón dio un latido muy intenso y sus mejillas cobraron un color carmín muy notorio pero que afortunadamente Sasuke no había notado, y mucho menos se había tomado la molestia de mirarla, ni a ella ni a sus demás femeninas compañeras de clase.

No sabía exactamente que había sentido al mirarlo, pero se sentía totalmente diferente a todo y de alguna manera, le había gustado y sentía muchísima curiosidad de saber cómo era el, quería conocerlo.

Y la clase transcurrió normalmente, Sakura miraba algunas veces a Sasuke quien solo miraba distraídamente hacia la ventana que tenía a lado, como si nada en el mundo le importara más que eso, y ella se había dado cuenta de que no era la única que hacía lo mismo, sus compañeras también estaban ensimismadas viendo al nuevo estudiante.

Naruto solo observaba disgusto y preguntándose que tenía de atractivo su nuevo compañero, de verdad que no le veía nada bueno, solo que era un tipo con una cara prepotente e inmadura, podía jurar que había algo que no lo tenía muy contento y de repente volteo y miro a Sakura quien se encontraba embelesada viendo a Sasuke, esto provoco celos en el rubio pero nada fuera de lo común, volviendo a la misma pregunta de antes ¿Qué tenía de especial Sasuke Uchiha?

Era la hora de la salida y todos se disponían a regresar a sus habitaciones o a distraerse un rato, Naruto se llevó una muy agradable sorpresa al regresar a su habitación y es que quien estaba frente a él era el Uchiha con sus maletas en el suelo y a él leyendo un libro sin ni siquiera voltear a ver a Naruto.

— ¿Q-que haces tú aquí? —. Interrogó el chico rubio un tanto inseguro.

Sasuke tan solo miró de reojo al Uzumaki más no contestó.

¡Oye! Te estoy haciendo una pregunta y debes contestarme ¿Quién te crees tú? —. Dijo furioso.

—Tsk aparte de ser tu compañero de clase soy tu compañero de habitación, imbécil—. Espetó como si nada.

Naruto lo miro sorprendido y las palabras del Uchiha lo colocaron en un malhumor extremo.

—¡Ja! ¿Y crees que te quedaras aquí solo porque si? Claro Sa-su-ke, claro que puedes—. Manifestó sarcástico fulminando con la mirada a su compañero.

Sasuke por otra parte hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y a sus intentos de intimidación de Naruto, no le interesaba seguir una aparente discusión y menos con un idiota como el, mientras que el ambiente estaba un poco tenso la puerta sonó levemente, haciendo que Naruto olvidará todo y se dispusiera a abrir la misma. Sasuke inevitablemente miro también hacia donde el rubio se encontraba y era nada más ni nada menos que Sakura.

—Naruto yo… —. Trató de decir pero en cuanto vio a Sasuke ahí acostado, en la habitación de Naruto los nervios aumentaron a tal grado que un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

—¡Sakura que bueno que viniste dattebayo! ¡Estaba tan furioso pero me alegra demasiado que estés aquí! ¡Pasa! —. Comento sonriente y muy distraído.

Sakura estaba tan nerviosa que no se podía mover y más aún por que Sasuke la estaba mirando, era tan pesados e intimidantes sus ojos pero a la vez había cierta cualidad en ellos, eran hermosos, Naruto no se percataba todavía de lo acontecido hasta que la haló e hizo que entrara a la habitación de ambos chicos debido a que ella no se iba a mover por si sola.

Ahora Sakura se preguntaba mentalmente si había sido buena idea visitar a su mejor amigo ese día.


End file.
